1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to charge domain filters.
2. Background
A switched-capacitor network, including a plurality of switches and capacitors, is a common circuit in discrete time signal processing. By controlling the states of the switches, the user can control the electrons stored in the capacitors and thereby perform signal processing on the input signal of the switched-capacitor network.
The switched-capacitor network is usually applied to signal filtering. In comparison with analog filters of capacitors and resistors, the switched-capacitor network filters the input signal according to the size ratio of the capacitors thereof. Because accurate capacitors and resistors are not required, it is applicable to manufacture the switched-capacitor networks in chips.